


Deals and negotiations

by Shaliara



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Comic, Established Relationship, Fan Comics, M/M, NSFW, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaliara/pseuds/Shaliara
Summary: I drew a 13 pages PWP comic about Tony noticing Steve is working out at the gym at intempestive hours. And that's it. That's the entire  plot.





	Deals and negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the most NSFW thing I have ever draw :)))
> 
> [Part 1 on Tumblr.](http://shaliara.tumblr.com/post/97257134524/deals-and-negotiations-pages-1-4-of)   
>  [Part 2 on Tumblr.](http://shaliara.tumblr.com/post/97609072139/deals-and-negotiations-pages-5-8-of-13)   
>  [Part 3 on Tumblr.](http://shaliara.tumblr.com/post/98262825829/deals-and-negotiations-pages-9-13-of)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
